Divergent Team
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: This is a slight crossover, the name says the other book. A team butts into the Blitz boys' life, and their dauntless captain distracts Tala from his beyblading. Can he get the chick and keep his beyblade career from plunging into nothingness?
1. Chapter 1

**Believe it or not, I got this idea when reading a novel (I think) called Divergent by Veronica Roth. So, this story isn't all mines, such as beyblade characters, and the opposing team, the Divergents. Before I kick this off, though, here's some background on the Divergent factions:**

**The Erudite: The intelligent. They quest daily for knowledge, and have become greedy in this quest. For the Choosing Ceremony, their bowl has water.**

**The Amity: The peaceful. They work outside the city on farms, and will do anything to keep peace reigning strong. They have soil for their bowl.**

**The Abnegation: The selfless. They will do anything to allow the other factions an easier time. They have slight problems with Erudite. They have gray stones.**

**The Candor: The honest. They never lie, and always speak their mind. They have glass as their Choosing Ceremony bowl.**

**The Dauntless: The brave. Dressing in black, the other factions see them as madmen, jumping on trains, but they protect the city. Burning coals are this faction's bowl.**

**Choosing Ceremony: When they are sixteen, the children of the Divergent world take an aptitude test. This test is designed to tell which faction would be your best choice. The next day, the children line up in alphabetical order and cut their palm, allowing their blood to drip on the faction they choose. These factions are represented by bowls containing certain objects, such as water, soil, stones, glass, or sizzling coals.**

**Divergent: This means the aptitude results were inconclusive. You have two or more factions still in your favor; this is a dangerous label and, if the person chooses Dauntless and the leaders figure out, can mean death.**

**Each member will be based off one of these factions; you'll known them when you see them, just by watching what they wear and say. You'll figure this out fast if I do this right. Now, off to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the above-mentioned information, nor do I own beyblade.**

Tala sighed as he printed off the information on their next opposing team. Little was known of the Divergents; he was confident, but that still meant his team would have to think fast.

He grabbed the sheets when they were finally printed and headed back up to their hotel room. He was studying the first sheet when he ran into someone.

His papers went flying; the other person's did too. He looked up and took a sharp breath; this was one of his opponents, Kale.

The girl was dressed in black, with a tattoo of a bird peeking out by her collarbone. She was well-muscled, and the sheet said she had a weird tendency to use trains as a favorite mode of transportation- by jumping on them. They said she was dauntless; he doubted this, as she seemed awfully weak. Her bit beast was a bird like beast called Daringer. She was the captain.

Tala smiled. "Kale, right? Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking."

She narrowed reddish eyes at him. "No duh, you idiot. Watch it next time." She scanned the papers and grabbed the ones that were hers; Tala saw his own teams' information on them and grabbed his own, turning around to look at Kale's retreating back. That was rude; but it fit her. She wasn't one to be trifled with, obviously.

The redhead sighed. If that was one of his competition, this would be a decently easy year for the Blitzkrieg boys.

Kai was waiting in line at a local Starbucks meanwhile. They were in Chicago; he hated all the wind that blew daily, basically making taking a walk a very unpleasant experience.

He walked up and ordered his vanilla frappucino and looked around. There were no free tables, but there was one girl in gray clothes with blonde hair who was sitting at a table for two alone. He walked over and asked, "Can I sit here? There are no free tables."

The girl nodded. "I'll just leave, I don't want to be in your way." She made to stand, but Kai shook his head and gestured for her to sit. She smiled and sat down, saying, "Thank you. Anyway, I'm Abby. Who are you?"

Kai looked at her and said, "Kai." Before going back to his coffee and a book on a Kindle Fire.

Abby looked over and said, "Well, I should probably be going now. I'm sorry if I was an inconvenience sitting here. I have training." With that she stood and left.

Kai looked after her and said, "Hm. She was strange. Selfless, like it was a problem she was sitting here. Like the Abnegation in Divergent." He looked down at the glowing screen and muttered, "A little too like them."

He stood and began walking after Abby, wondering if she was basing herself after one of the factions he was reading of. But by the time he was outside, the gray-clad girl was gone.

"Damnit, I really want to know this." With that he shook his head, and said, "It's just a coincidence. Get your head straight, Kai." Then he turned and headed back to the hotel, planning on telling Tala about this and asking the captain's opinion.

At the same time, Spencer was walking outside, arguing with himself. He was going to go crazy thinking of this; he couldn't decide.

"Stupid decisions," he muttered before ramming into a small gal in a red dress. Her blonde hair went flying and he immediately began apologizing, helping her up. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. I was reading this." She held up a book called Divergent by Veronica Roth.

Spencer smiled. "I have a friend reading that. He's told me all about it, and now I want to read it. Will you tell me about it?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Amy, by the way. I think we may be good friends." Then she walked with Spencer back to the hotel, all the while keeping his attention on him by telling him about the Divergent book.

Finally, they reached the hotel and a girl in black came out. "Amy, where have you been? Training started five minutes ago, Abby and the others are already there! Come on!"

Amy looked down. "I'm sorry Kale. Please don't yell at me! You know I want peace."

Kale sighed. "I know. But you need to be earlier, I was about to hit the streets to find you. Now come on, we have some serious training to do."

Amy nodded and waved good bye to Spencer before following Kale inside.

Spencer suddenly noticed something. "Wait… Amy is peaceful and wears red and yellow? She's like an Amity from that book she was reading." He shrugged. 'Just a coincidence,' he told himself, before heading upstairs and meeting up with his team.

Ian sat down at a table in the library. "Finally, some quiet so I can finish these repairs," he muttered, taking out the blades and beginning to work on the gray one that belonged to his captain.

Before long, though, a female caught his eye. He looked up and followed the brunette as she walked over to the table to his left, sitting down with books about beyblading. He smiled; Tala couldn't get every girl. The smart ones were his.

He looked over and saw she had put down the beyblading book and had a reading book out. Divergent. Kai was reading that; ah, a topic for conversation!

Ian slipped out of the chair and walked over to her, glad he'd grown enough to rest his elbows comfortably on the tables. He did that and said, "hey. I'm Ian. I saw you grab these," he patted the pile of books on beyblade, "And figured we could have something in common."

The girl zipped up a blue coat before looking at him. "Really? I'm actually a beyblader. Participating in this year's Championships, Ian?" She smiled and moved over a little, giving him room to pull up an extra chair. "I'm Emma, by the way."

The two got into a conversation before a phone in Emma's pocket buzzed. She pulled it out and said, "Sorry Ian, I have to go. My captain wants us to train; she's ruthless sometimes. Anyway, I hope I'll see you in the finals!" With that, she grabbed a backpack she'd brought in and began walking toward the door. Ian smiled; Tala couldn't bag everyone, and now he could rub that in.

"And now I have to finish this." He stood and walked back over to his table, again tinkering with the blades and getting the repairs done before heading back to his hotel, planning on warning Tala they had competition and of his potential girlfriend.

(**A/N I left Bryan with Candor! Oh that is good… Thanks if you've read this far!**)

Bryan looked up as a girl in black pants and a white shirt sat down at his table and said, "Sorry, it's the last seat. I didn't have much choice."

Bryan nodded and went back to his own interest: Divergent.

The girl looked at the book. 'You're reading Divergent? Oh my gosh, I love that book! But some parts seriously lacked. I mean, she kept it up, but some arts just dropped."

Bryan looked at her. "Didn't have to mention that last part. I think it's a good book." Then he returned to the book and never noticed how the girl stood and walked over to a wanted add before returning.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

Bryan looked p. She was looking at him desperately. He sighed and pulled out his phone, handing it to the girl and watching as she dialed and had a conversation about someone.

She smiled and handed him back his phone. "Thanks. You know that phone is inferior to an Android."

Bryan looked at her. "You aren't afraid to speak your mind, are you?"

The girl shrugged. "It's how I was raised. Anyway, I'm Cary." She held out her hand and Bryan shook it, introducing himself.

Cary looked down. "I'm sorry if I insulted you with my opinions."

Bryan shrugged. "I don't mind. It tells me what to do and what not to."

Cary smiled. "Thanks." Then her watch beeped and she said, "Oh crap, I gotta go! Thanks for letting me use your phone, Bryan! Get it switched out!" With that, she ran out of the café and ran like her life depended on it.

Bryan shrugged. "Weird little Candor chick. Se had a watch." Then he returned to his book, leaving himself to get lost before returning to the hotel himself.

Tala looked up as Bryan walked in, putting his book on the counter and saying, "You got the files?"

Tala nodded and handed them each a file. Each opened his and said, "I saw her today!"

Tala looked up. "Seriously? We each saw a member of the Divergents?"

Bryan nodded. "Mine was a weird Candor. He had a watch."

Tala looked at him. "Bryan, don't drag Roth into this, it's coincidence."

Spencer shrugged. "If you say so. Anyway, are we each reading our folder aloud?"

Tala nodded. "I start. I have Kale Dretai; she is 18, is fearless, and has a tendency to…" Tala looked at this. "What the hell. It says she jumps on trains for fun! She's never been arrested. It says she does it daily to get where she wants to go. Her bit beast is a bird called Daringer."

Kai blinked and sighed. "Weirdo. Mine is Abby Sate. She's 17, and always does what's best for others, even if it means bad things for her. She blends into a crowd. Her bit beast is a bear called Haplo."

Ian smiled. "Mine is Emma Kern, age 17. She's a knowledgeable girl, but this has been known to affect other parts of her life. Her bit beast is a dolphin called Gyruta."

Spencer nodded. "I got Amy Tangibe, age 16. She's a caring girl, raised on a farm and seen helping out at clinics and such. Her bit beats is an elephant called Mantaly."

Bryan shrugged. "Mine is Cary Wellstone, age 18. She's smart, but often speaks her mind and can cause fights. Her bit beast is a fox called Fritza."

Tal nodded. "No much, but we can deal with it. These girls may look weak, but they easily defeated any competition, especially Kale. We need to watch out; these girls aren't afraid to show no mercy."

Bryan cracked his knuckles and said, "Then we'll show no mercy back."

Kai shook his head. "Show enough mercy that you win, but don't injure them unless they do it to you. We have to maintain a half-way decent reputation, Bryan."

The lilac haired blader sighed but agreed. Ian smiled and gave everyone their blades and everyone went down to practice only to see…

"Ah, finally. The Blitz Boys. I was wondering if you'd finally wander down here."

Tala glared slightly at Kale as Amy walked up behind her. "Please don't start a fight, Kale. I know you're-"

Kale smacked a hand over her mouth and she hissed, "Don't tell them, it's my secret and no one else knows it besides you and the others!" She removed her hand as Amy nodded vigorously.

Tala smirked. "You're what now, Kale? I'd like to hear that."

Kale called back a blade with gray streaks. Tala again saw a flash of the bird tattoo; he also saw one peak out by her waist line where her shirt didn't cover of a flame circled by fire.

Kale looked at him and said, "Come on girls. I just remembered something I had to do." She walked by Tala as her team followed and said, "Be prepared for anything Tala. I'm not afraid to come after you."

The redhead smirked. "The feeling's mutual, Dauntless."

He saw Kale's eyes flicker with fear and then it was gone. She left, slipping a note into the redhead's hand before leaving.

Tala pulled it out after practice; Kai was out cold and the others had gone down to relax poolside. He read the paper and the scribbled note.

Tala,

Meet me on the southwest pier at nine, if you have other feelings beside wanting to defeat me.

Kale D., Dauntless

A small flame circled was by it. He felt the symbol had some meaning; maybe he could ask Bryan about it.

'No,' Tala thought. 'I can't tell him. I'll keep it quiet.'

**I am going to make this a multi-chapter; hopefully I can pull this off. My first multi chapter failed miserably.**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing, it helps me to improve! Try and guess which girl is which factions, I'll congrats you next chap if ya do!**

**Typing up ch. 2 now, I'll have it up when I get minimum 1 review, everyone. That's my rule; I want one. Not that hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, typing this as soon as ch. 1 was uploaded. **

**Answer: Amy was Amity, Abby was Abnegation, Emma was Erudite, Cary was Candor, and Kale was Dauntless. But there's more to them than you all know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pieces from Divergent or the beyblade characters.**

Tala looked down at the note. It said meet her here, now; where was she? He saw a light in the distance and a blaring horn; he looked to see a train coming and stopped away from the tracks, standing and watching. The file said she had a tendency to jump on trains…

But she wouldn't, right?

He watched the cars fly by until one with an open door flew by and Kale leaped away from the train. She ran a few steps and stopped before looking up at Tala.

"Hey, you came." She was so calm, Tala was shocked; how could she be so calm after she just jumped from a train?

Tala jogged forward and looked her over saying, "Are you hurt? That was crazy. You do that daily?"

Kale laughed a bit and turned to face Tala. "That's my job, silly. I'm fine, and don't call it crazy or I'll throw you in a river."

Tala nodded, happy she was unhurt. Wait- why was he happy? She was competition. He should be glad if she got hurt, as the Divergents would lose their weakest link!

Kale smiled and said, "Come on. I brought you here for a reason." Then she walked forward, toward the pier, where silhouettes showed large shapes. Tala couldn't visibly make out any yet, but judging by a large wheel, he guessed a carnival or amusement park was located there.

He blinked at what he saw when he reached the edge of the pier touching land. He grabbed Kale's wrist and said, "Why are you going in there? It could be dangerous."

He yelped as Kale flipped him over a shoulder and said, "I'm Dauntless. I crave danger and thrills; Hell, I zip lined from the roof of the Hancock building for the fun of it." Then she smiled and pulled him to his feet. "But I thank you for your concern."

Tala nodded and mentally smacked himself. 'You idiot! What have you done? This could be a ploy to get you hurt or even killed! But man, she looks good tonight.'

Tala looked her up and down, this time not for injuries. She was in a little black dress, tighter on top and loosening on the bottom. The dress itself was strapless, but over it she wore a leather jacket and boots on her feet. He noticed her legs a lot; not just because the looked lean and sexy, but because they were muscled.

Tala walked up beside her and said, "So, why are you so well toned?"

She turned to him and laughed, saying, "Excuse me?"

Tala shrugged. No going back now. "Your legs. They're muscled and toned and flat out gorgeous." He could see her blush even in the low light. She played with the hem of her dress before she shook her head and stood taller.

"Like I've said, I'm a Dauntless," she said, proud. "And we can't get on trains with weak muscles. Orr jump of buildings or-" She stopped midsentence and smiled. "Tala, do you play paintball and or capture the flag?"

The redhead looked at her and smiled. "Yes, although I've never played paintball before. Why?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the Ferris wheel, pulling the redhead to a ladder and beginning to climb.

Tala looked up. "What are you doing? You'll fall!" 'Again, you idiot- stop worrying for the enemy, no matter how sexy she is! Kai will kill you!' Tala left the voice in his head alone, but started climbing, catching up fast.

She was high up before long when she looked down. "Scared of heights, Tala? Is that why you're shaking so badly?" She laughed and looked up and reached for the rung above her. She was just about to step up.

Then there was a creak and snapping sounds, and the rung gave way beneath her feet.

Tala immediately ducked; he avoided the stray piece of metal before looking up and seeing Kale dangling by her hands from a higher rung. She was looking down, terrified out of her wits, when she gritted her teeth and pulled upwards.

Tala climbed up as high as he could to try and give her a boost, but she looked at him and said, "Go climb down. I'll meet you down there, and you need to catch me if I fall."

The redhead looked at her and sighed. "Fine. But try and get down safely. I don't want you hurt." Then he climbed down the ladder, clinging to the ladder for dear life even though it was Kale in danger. He dropped the last few and saw Kale moving into the scaffolding deeper in the Ferris wheel. He ran underneath it, watching the black-clad girl above in case she fell.

He heard her scream as she landed on to of him.

Kale looked down and smiled. "God damn, man that was awesome! Again!"

Tala just said something, his words muffled by the fact his face was flat in the board walk under the Ferris wheel. Kale climbed off the redhead and rolled him over, looking at him concerned. "Are you okay? What'd you say?"

"Never again," the redhead repeated, looking at Kale with ice blue eyes before jumping up and wrapping her in a hug, dragging her to the ground. Both of the captains laughed and she wriggled away, running away despite a slight pain in her side.

By the time she reached the train tracks, she was clutching her side. Tala noticed and walked over, panting like a dog. "You okay, Kale?"

She shook her head. "I did something to my ribs. But I can't tell my team, Amy will panic and Cary will tell everyone and Abby will stress over me and Emma will say she's trained to perform a surgery I don't need."

Tala looked at her. She didn't seem to be in pain at all, besides her hand on her side. He shrugged and said, "Want to stop by my place and see if I can do anything? I have some knowledge for medical reasons, but not much. Hopefully enough for this."

Kale nodded. "Want to take the train or the boring way?"

Tala smiled. "I want to try the train."

Kale looked down the tracks. "Then get ready, because it's coming and it won't slow down. When I saw three, jump forward. I'll pull you best I can, but I can't guarantee success."

Tala nodded and Kale grabbed his arm, their fingers lacing around each other. Kale counted down and said, "One…" as the train rounded a corner. "Two…" as the train began passing them then she yelled "Three! Now Tala!" as a blur of black came by her.

She yanked on Tala's arm, pulling him onto the train as she landed. She gave him a weight in the train as he scrambled in and, soon, both were on the train.

Kale squeezed Tala's arm and said, "You need to start working out, man. You're soft."

Tala laughed at that. "Says the one who fell from a Ferris wheel and landed on me." Then he glanced at her side. "What do you think happened? Is it broke, fractured, just sore?"

Kale shrugged and sighed. "I can't see it now, I have this dress on and I can't see it unless I take it off."

Tala nodded. "We can wait until we get back."

Kale nodded. "We're almost here." She stood up and walked to the door. As she stood there, Tala marveled as her figure, the dress plastered against her. Then he was being grabbed and she yelled, "Jump!" And he was landing on the pavement back behind the hotel. He watched as she landed and then stumbled. Normally, he guessed, she would have rolled or run a few steps to stop the momentum.

But her hand went to her side and she leaned on Tala as he stood up and went over to her. He wrapped an arm around her and said, "Come on." But she pushed away from him muttering about her team.

When he walked into the lobby, he saw what she meant.

Amy bolted up to Kale and began asking questions. Abby came up behind her, looking with concern at her captain, as Emma and Cary came up. Tala noticed Cary's eyes looking over Kale and she said, "What happened, Kale?"

The black-clad girl sighed. "I swear, Cary, I wish you didn't have to be a Candor. You're a human lie detector, but I hate being the one hooked up."

Amy began ushering her towards the elevator. Kale was shaking her head and pushing towards the steps. But the other girls walked her over to the elevator, save Cary who stayed behind.

She turned to Tala now. "You are a bad influence on our Dauntless." She walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "Stay away from her. I know you did something with her tonight, and I know it hurt her someway. I hate you now and want you away from our captain." Then she ran over to catch up to her team, casting one glance at Tala. Kale did the same, but the looks could be from two planets from what they said.

Cary's said, 'Don't touch her or I'll kill you.'

Kale's said, 'Please help me.'

He sighed and took the stairs, listening as the elevator went up past him. 'At least I won't run into them again,' he thought, exiting as the girls went into their room. He could hear Kale talking to someone, probably Amy, about how she was fine and wanted to sleep.

He opened his own door in the hotel, and he was bombarded by questions by his team. He raised his hand and yelled, "Silence my minions! I'll answer questions but in a neat, orderly fashion."

They sat on the chairs and couch by the TV. Tala nodded to the first person on his right- Kai.

"Where were you tonight?"

"Out at an old pier and an old abandoned carnival."

Spencer was next. "Are you hurt in any way? Mentally, physically?"

Tala shook his head and nodded to Bryan. "Were you with anyone?"

Tala nodded. "Yes I was."

Ian asked, "Who was it?"

"That girl from the other team, the Divergents' captain."

They all looked at him like he'd done something bad.

Kai was the first to snap out of it. "Why? She's the enemy Tala! You can't be getting close to her until we beat them."

Tala sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I had to do it though. She gave me a note and my curiosity got the better of me."

Bryan nodded. "Just don't do it again until we beat them, okay?"

Tala nodded. "I'll do my best."

_Kale POV_

God, what is wrong? My side is killing me. I'm into loose pants and a T-shirt, and Amy is panicking over me, and Abby is getting me what I want, and Emma is saying she can do a biopsy of my spleen to be sure I'm not dying, and Cary is staring at me hard.

I finally said, "Guys, look. I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Cary walked over and jabbed me in the ribs. I screamed at the sudden pain in my side; it was then Amy shoved Cary away and they really worried.

I was sharing a bed with Amy; Abby, being the Abnegation she was, switched with me because she had her own bed. We forced the decision upon her.

I just lay down like Amy told me to; I just wanted to find out what was wrong so Tala didn't worry.

God, I have this new love for the guy. I'm worried; if Cary's around, she'll read me like a book and find out and then I have a problem, because she'll tell Tala what she thinks without thinking if she hasn't already. I know Cary didn't like Tala one bit; she'd told me she wants me to stay away from him.

"Ow! Amy!" I jump as she pushes on my side. She lays a hand on my shoulder and says, "Abby, can you get me some of the bandages in the bathroom?" The girl in gray nods and goes to do just that.

I look at the girl; she looks worried. "What's wrong, Amy? You know I won't sleep until I know."

The little girl sighed. She's caring and loving, just like her mother, and her entire faction. She's a peace-man. She wants peace, not hate, but the problem is that one cannot exist without the other. But she says, "I think you broke a rib, Kale; I can put pressure on it now, but you need to go to a hospital. I'm not trained for this."

Emma smiled. "I'll go boil water to sterilize knifes for surgery!"

I jump up and regret it. But I just say, "Emma, please, leave the slicing and dicing to the professionals, if you want to do surgery do it on a frog."

Emma sighed and sat down muttering how she was trained for it. Amy was now wrapping my ribcage with gauze Abby found.

The girl is selfless, just like she should be.

Emma is brilliant, just like she should be.

Amy is caring, just like she should be.

Cary is honest, just like she should be.

I'm a coward though. I panicked on that Ferris wheel; when that rung fell, I thought: 'I'm going to die today.'

But then Tala was there. If I hadn't of landed on him, I'd be dead right now. I'd be a stain on that abandoned boardwalk, remembered as the girl who died because she was stupid.

"I'm not a Dauntless," I said.

Cary looked at me and said, "Kale, you're a Dauntless beyond all reasoning. You may switch factions, but you're still a Dauntless at heart. You aren't a coward."

I sigh. "Then why did I panic tonight? I nearly fell from a Ferris wheel. If I hadn't of had Tala there, I'd be a splat on the boardwalk now."

Emma looked up at me. "The Dauntless are brave warriors, protecting the other factions and doing things the rest of us deem crazy. You are a brave warrior, protecting us- your other factions. You do things we think are completely insane! You are a Dauntless, no matter what you say, Kale."

"Then why do I feel like I failed tonight?"

Amy rubbed my back as I felt tears prick behind my eyes. My side hurt now; but I also had a lot more to shoulder beside that hurt.

"I just feel like I failed. Like I did when I nearly died during initiation."

Abby came over now. "Kale, look here. We all think you are perfect as you are; you are a Dauntless, no matter your actions."

"No person is fearless; fearlessness is really just being in control of your fears."

I look at Emma now; she is staring at me. "A Dauntless once said that." The girl in blue stood and walked to the foot of the bed I was on. "You were shoved into a situation suddenly; no person can be not scared when they are suddenly hanging from a hundred feet up. What happened was natural; even the best Dauntless did it."

I smiled and rubbed my chin. "Alright then, little miss Erudite. Can you tell me one of my fears?"

Emma smiled and said, "Well, let's see. You're scared of heights, you're scared of Cary, you're scared of-"

Cary pushed between Emma and me and pointed at me. "Wait just a freaking minute. You're scared of me?"

I shrugged. "You can tell when something's wrong and I get scared you'll figure out my secrets."

Emma peeked over Cary's shoulder. "Like that you really like Tala and want to see him again?"

I gawked at her. "Emma, sometimes, you need to shut up."

Cary sighed. "Kale, you need to stay away from him. He could be bad news for us, especially if things like this," she gestured to me, indicating my broken rib, "will happen! We can't afford for you to get hurt, no matter your own feelings. Push them aside; you know you have someone back home."

I looked at her and spread my arms. "We aren't compatible though. We like opposites; he likes light, I prefer darkness. I enjoy fighting and shooting, he hates it all. He's an Amity, not a Dauntless. I don't see why he chose the same faction as me."

Amy shrugged. "At least he was cut fast and didn't distract you from your own initiation. You got a good ranking, I must say."

Abby nodded. "Now, since you're injured Kale, we should let you sleep. We might as well also. It's late, and we can ask questions tomorrow when she isn't tired already."

I nodded my thanks and rolled on my uninjured right side. Someone turned the lights off; I heard rustling of clothing and muttered goodnights. Then they all settled into bed, falling asleep fast.

But I couldn't get to sleep. Normally, I have someone by me, even back home. He was always next to me, and let me sleep peacefully. Now I had no one; they would insist I sleep alone because then I would have a whole bed to myself.

But then I realized another fear Emma probably didn't know: Fear of sleeping alone. It was hardly there when I had someone nearby who would wake me if anything went wrong, but no, I'm alone on the bed; they won't feel me thrashing if something goes wrong.

I can't slip in with them; they'll move over and cram themselves and worry over me.

I get up and walk over by Abby. She's a selfless; it's in her nature to help others. I gripped her shoulder and said, "Abby. Wake up."

The girl's eyes opened; they were a light blue, almost baby blue. I crouched down and said, "I can't sleep. Will you come over by me?"

The girl nodded and slipped out. She was in gray again- she only ever wore that color. It helped her to forget herself and put others before her. She crawled under the covers with me and laid her head on her hand on the pillow.

Before she fell asleep, I whispered, "Abby? Can we keep this secret?"

The girl looked at me and whispered back, "Of course. I won't tell a soul. Your secret is safe." I smiled and sank into the mattress, falling asleep soon now that I had someone by me to keep me safe.

**So? How'd I do? Is it failing or am I doing okay? Next chapter we have some interesting interactions. I hope this works out right.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, but flames will be torn to shreds and thrown out. Stay the hell out of my review boxes, flamers! I'll hunt you down otherwise! I know a guy that can swing a real-life sword!**


End file.
